


Tale Of A Midnight Meeting

by Written_On_The_Trees



Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [32]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleepy Hollow Fusion, F/M, Getting Back Together, Ghosts, Happy Ending, October Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic, Resurrection, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Written_On_The_Trees
Summary: Day 31 of my 31 October Writing Prompts. Prompt:Headless Horseman.Kat lost the love of her life to a deadly ghost just over a year ago...on a moonlight night, he returns to her.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Tale Of A Midnight Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this went a different way to the one I was expecting...but I wanted to finish on a happy ending, so here it is.
> 
> Also, Chris Motionless is the King of Halloween, don't @ me.

The wind whispered through the bare branches of the trees, shaking them slightly and sending strange shadows crawling through the moonlight illuminated fog.

Kathrine pulled her cloak a little tighter around her shoulders, but she urged her horse forward.

She didn’t want to stay in town - she wanted to get home. It had been a long, long day, and she was more than ready for it to be over. She had desperately wanted to be home before the sunset, but the town’s new sheriff - who wasn’t a patch on that Crane man who had solved the mystery of the headless horseman - had kept her longer than she had wanted. Kathrine wouldn’t have been happy, because even if the horseman had been banished, travelling the road at night as an unaccompanied woman was never the least concerning of choices, but she was even less happy about the situation because of the sheriff’s reasoning to keep her.

He was in want of a wife. She was an unmarried woman - and a spinster, too. As far as he was concerned, they were a perfect match.

_I couldn’t think of a more inaccurate way of seeing it._

Kathrine had been silently furious, but she had held her tongue. She didn’t want to alienate the man when she may one day need to call upon his help…but she was still frustrated to the point of tears that he had kept her past sundown, forcing her to either stay in the same inn as he was currently residing in, or ride home along with only the weak light of the moon through the fog to light her way.

It wasn’t even just the light the fog was trying to prevent from reaching Kathrine; it was muffling the sounds around her as well. She didn’t realise that there was another rider coming her way until the thundering hoofbeats were almost on top of her.

She urged her horse over to the side of the road, thinking that the other rider’s approach was far too fast for a night with such poor visibility, and waited for the other rider to pass her…but when she caught sight of the figure that cut through the fog, Kathrine _screamed_.

_The Horseman!_

Kathrine didn’t stop to wonder how the ghost was back, she just turned her horse around and kicked him into galloping back towards the town, the headless ghost, with signature pumpkin tucked under his arm, hot on her trail.

She raced for the bridge that she knew - _or at least she hoped_ \- that he couldn’t cross, heart pounding in her chest, praying to whoever was listening that she would make it before the ghost caught her. She could hear the sound of the undead horse’s hooves drumming against the road behind her, getting closer and closer with each passing second, but the ghost himself was eerily silent.

The bridge came into view, and Kathrine spurred her horse on to go a little faster…just as a heavy hand closed around her wrist and pulled her clean off of her horse.

There was nothing she could do: she plummeted to the road, and felt a heavy body come down on top of her. They tumbled half-way across the lane, rolling over and over each other until they fell into a shallow ditch by the side of the road, the Horseman’s terrifyingly solid weight coming down on top of Kathrine, pinning her to the grass.

She screamed and struggled - only to pause when she heard a voice that she thought she’d never hear again calling her name: “Kathrine! Kathrineherine, it’s me! It’s me!”

“Christopher?”

All of a sudden the cold weight on top of her was less cold, and slowly a familiar face started to appear, the countenance getting stronger and stronger until Kathrine could almost swear that it’s owner had never died.

He was a little pale, and his eyes were a little darker, but it was still undeniably Chris.

Her Chris.

Kathrine didn’t think - she threw her arms around the ghost’s shoulders and drew him down into a tight hug. He returned the favour, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and holding her just as tightly as she was holding him as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Chris seemed just as desperate to hold onto her, burying his face in her hair and clutching at her desperately, fingers digging into her waist hard enough that she was sure she was going to have bruises tomorrow…but she didn’t care. She had thought she’d lost Chris forever; she’d found his headless body on the road between the town and her house, the first victim to the Headless Horseman that had plagued Sleepy Hollow last autumn. Now he was back, and Kathrine didn’t care how or why or if he left bruises on her - he was back, and that was all that mattered.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Chris finally whispered against her hair: “I’ve been trying so hard to come back to you, I’m sorry it took me so long…”

“You’re back now. You’re back now, and that’s all I care about.” Kathrine responded: “I can’t believe you’re back.”

“I made a deal with the devil.” Chris chuckled wryly: “Or, rather, I made a deal with Richard Olson, but I’m largely certain that they’re the same thing.”

Kathrine laughed: “Don’t be mean about Ricky.”

“You just like him because he lets you call him Ricky.” Chris teased, the familiar bickering making Kathrine’s heart flutter in her chest: “He made it very clear he only helped me because he was ‘sick of his friend moping around’…I think you’ll be expected to go and start visiting him again soon.”

“He brought you back to me, I’ll visit whenever he damn wants…” Kathrine nodded, because it was the least she could do for her old friend…later: “But not now.”

Chris smiled widely: “Not now.”

He leaned down, and pressed his lips against Kathrine’s, and Kathrine returned the kiss eagerly.

The kiss was different from the ones that they had shared before: Chris was colder now, colder than a living person should be, and his body didn’t give the way living skin and flesh did, but that didn’t make his kiss any less breath-taking.

He was infinitely gentle as he cupped her cheek, tilting her face to the side so he could deepen the kiss, until Kathrine had to pull away to catch her breath.

“I love you. I loved you before I died, I loved you while I was dead, and I love you now that I’m back.” Chris whispered against her lips, stealing her breath all over again.

She leaned up to kiss him again, quick and sweet, before whispering back: “I didn’t go a day without thinking about how much I loved and missed you. Not one.”

Smiling sweetly, Chris wrapped his arms around Katherine and lifted her up as he got to his feet: “Let’s go home.”

Tears filled Katherine’s eyes - she’d thought she’d never get to hear those words from Chris ever again - but she smiled: “Together.”

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's the last one! It's a bit late, but it's the last one.
> 
> I can't believe I actually wrote a fic for every day in October _(and a bonus one for Chris Motionless's birthday)_ and only missed uploading on two days - I'm actually pretty proud of myself...and I am absolutely never, ever doing it again! 😂
> 
> I hope people enjoyed the series; I certainly enjoyed writing it, and I've had so much fun coming up with all the different ideas for all the different prompts. Thank you for sticking with me through the month, and I hope everyone had an amazing Halloween!


End file.
